orderofthejedirobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
KavarLamares
Jedi Master Kavar RobloxScreenShot05292016 150540580.png|Jedi Master Kavar and another Jedi Knight exploring the ancient cave. Jacar and Kavar.png|Jacar and Kavar on Hoth RobloxScreenShot11212016_125652142.png|Jacar on Hoth Biography Kavar was a human male Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi High Council. He has taught and gave much wisdom and knowledge to many Jedi over the years. He has faught in many wars during his career as a Jedi, which would eventually give him the title as: "The Famed Jedi Guardian". Kavar was also headmaster along with another Jedi Master of a Jedi Academy that was located on the planet Almas. The Almas Academy was a homestead and a peaceful structure for Jedi to learn and train. Eventually, it was destroyed by a former pupil of Kavar's and which led the Academy to disband, leaving the halls vacant. Since then, Kavar continued to teach many students in various different Jedi Order's, spreading all he knew about of the Force and the Jedi to others. He also became very curious on how the Jedi Order were centuries before his time, so he ventured off into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy and happens to find an ancient planet named Ahch-To, which holds one of the prime Jedi structures of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order When Kavar joined the Jedi Order, he was taught by two Jedi Masters named, Cooped Throctus and Ngani Zho. As he trained at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, he had vastly grown with his skill with a single blade which surprised both of his Masters. While he was training with Master Zho, the Jedi Temple on Tython was being under siege by the Order's opposing Sith Order. Both Master Zho and Kavar traveled to Tython along with a number of Jedi Knights to cease the Sith Invasion that was currently taken place. While Kavar was defending the Jedi Temple, the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was also being Invaded by a vast amount of Sith. Leaving only a small number of Jedi Knights including a Jedi Master named Sworth to defend to Enclave. As the Sith Invasion on both worlds came to an end, The Jedi Order was vulnerable. From what was heard from the current Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, the threat came from within the Order and eventually led it to it's downfall. Kavar and both of his Masters survived the concurrent Invasion of the Sith. Together along with the remaining members of The Jedi Order rested in another Order named Order of the Jedi. Due to the recent events having such a great affect on the Jedi Order, many called it as the 'First Jedi Purge' or ' The Jedi Purge'. Kavar would eventually resume his training with both of his Masters at the Jedi Temple on Astravia, where the new Order was located. After all of his hard work and dedication, he earned the rank of Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. {Finish here} In the present, Kavar remains on the Jedi Council and both of his Masters has joined the Force due to their age and K.I.A during the Clone Wars era. As the years gone by, Kavar was granted the title: "The Famous Jedi Guardian" by his peers that has faught with him. For example, the 303rd attack legion. Kavar was the Jedi General of the 303rd during the Clone Wars along with Commander Killjoy and Captain Keeli. Then, Kavar took on one of his many Padawans named Erkion. Erkion once fell to the Dark Side by a Sith Lord during one of his missions and faught Kavar on another. Soon then he was redeemed and then K.I.A during one of the battles during the Clone Wars. Soon then, Kavar had several other but his most advanced were Lothan Kental, Jacar Oprevious and Jedi Princess Selina Volarrian. They were once Kavar's students and then became one of the knowledgeable and most skilled Jedi Masters in the Order's history. Kavar could no longer call them his Padawans as they've grown and became skillful and one of the few remnants of the New Jedi Order after Operation Knightfall that has took place galaxy-wide. Kavar's Journey Aside from his Jedi responsibilities, Kavar wanted to learn more about the Force and the Jedi before his time. So Kavar went to many different worlds where he found few traces and paths leading to his goal. Kavar found holocrons on ancient worlds and Jedi Temple's that belonged to the Masters before his. The most famous and oldest recorded holocron trace of the Jedi of Old era was the holocron of Jedi Master Carl96. Jedi Master Carl explained many things during his era as he could and fractions that was a threat to them that no longer exist or as we think so far. Carl talked about how there was a fraction called "The Shadows". They were a development of the Jedi Shadow path but they've gone rouge and became a threat to the Jedi and Sith. Until this day no one is certain if the fraction is still around or not which makes it very troubling for the Jedi. Kavar also found the holocron that led traces to the old Jedi Temple's and Orders that lived during his time. In the holocron, Carl explained how the next generation of the Jedi and the era that he is in now is very important. In conclusion, there is more detail to what Kavar has found that we can record. Though, his search isn't complete just yet, there is still much more hidden traces that he must figure out that will lead him to his achievement. Traits Kavar's title: "The Famed Jedi Guardian" was given to him during the wars he had faught over the years. He has mastered Ataru, Sokan and Jar'kai Ataru. Although, Kavar did encounter Force Repulse; a rare Force feat that can be used on many opponents at once. Kavar has also trained a vast amount of Jedi as his career as a Jedi. http://almas-jedi-academy.wikia.com/wiki/User:KavarLamares http://orderofthejediroblox.wikia.com/wiki/Selina_Volarrian?venotify=created